The Golden Dawn
by EnderSweetie
Summary: The greed of her aunt and the naivety of her mother, had let to her downfall. She was given to a perverted priest and then miraculously abducted by a man who tells her they've met before . Seras in time , is made the prodigy to one of England's most esteemed women of the time .Seras will eventually come face to face with a creature she's only read about in a book.


**_Title : _**_The Golden Dawn_**_  
_**

_**Rated :** M for -Mature language and sexual content in later chapters. _

**_Original Characters :_**_ Seras ,Girlycard/Alucard , Integra , Walter , Pip ,( ect.) _

_**Unoriginal Characters :** __ Fane,Arjelia , Marguerite, Thebecari,Ellia,Civosoli,Tuvalu , ( ect ) ._

**_Genre:_**_Mystery, Angst ,Adventure,Romance ._

**_Plot:_**_ Sold to a perverted priest and abducted by a man whom she met previously , Seras is made the prodigy to one of England's most esteemed women of the time . _

**_Setting:_**_ Alencrest Orchard forest , Seras's Pond . _

* * *

_**Opening**_

_One summer after noon within the tandem orchard that belonged to the Alencrests . The youngest child of the family had stole away from the manor and explored the forest behind it ._

_Her destination was a small pond the lord of the house had named after her before he died . She wore a summery Victorian dress with yellow stalkings and black dress shoes. Her vanilla toned hair spilled down her back in thick fresh curls . Her long bangs were tucked to one side behind her small ear with a golden heart earring. _

_Her little feet twirled with curious steps , that carried gently as she danced across the forest floor . Her black shoes were surrounded by golden , scarlet,amber,and aged wine colored leaves that crunched under her lucid movements. _

_The solar light that stretched from beyond the trees followed her on her small quest like a friend and a estranged guide. In one hand,she held a small lavender art bag with silver buttons. In the other hand she carefully carried her most favorite possession , a rare white violin given to her by now deceased father . _

_Her family's reputation was quickly drowning with the death of' Lord Fane Alencrest 'and the unplanned actions of the __**'**__Lady Arjelia Alencrest__**' **__who was unknowingly being deceived by her sister__**' **__Lady Marguerite Van Buren__**' .**_

_Marguerite had began a gambling problem and couldn't pay the debt after her brother-in law died . Now she was in deep trouble with one of the towns most deadly German- gangs ,or rather the Alencrests were in trouble . Marguerite began tunneling money to the gangsters from her sisters treasury and even offered her body to pay for the debt ._

_A few days ago , Marguerite had met two gentle man at a brothel in the lower part of Lexington .The first gentleman was a tall blond haired man in a white suit and white overcoat with clear round spectacles over his green eyes._

_The second male wore a silky cobalt colored suit with strange white patterns on it . He also had a caramelized tan and bright yellow eyes. A top his head rested a small little fez with a golden eye hanging from a tassel.  
_

_ After following them up stairs into a burgundy colored room , she was told to strip naked and service them . She did as she was told , not once was she resistant . She blew and took every inch that was given to her , anything to keep from dipping into her sisters funds again . _

_Unfortunately, it wasn't enough for the bosses that appeared that day , they wanted her daughter__**' **__Anna-lee Van Buren__** ', **__who was the same age as her cousin Seras. So naturally to save her only child , she offered to __give them her niece as a final blood payment . They talked it over and ultimately agreed to the offer ._

_Marguerite told her sister that it would be better if she sent her daughter off to a 'catholic school ' to learn some proper etiquette for a young lady such as herself . Arjelia thought it over with some time ,while was pressured by her sister into signing the __**' **__Ownership papers __**'**__ . Without realizing it ,she had just handed her only daughter over to a group of gangsters, who were in league with a German military force called Millennium . _

* * *

_**The Children of Alencrest Manor .**_

_**First Born .  
**_

_Lord __**'**__Orjalen Yountra Alencrest__**',**__was a brisk young man __**'**__at the spry age of 25__**' **__._

_His potential in 'The West Indian Trades 'had been a phenomenal success thanks to his fathers teachings .With him inheriting 'Lord Fane's dashing blue eyes and sleek cream colored hair ,he had no trouble getting the rest of the world to open up to his persuasive charm. _

_He had married early at the youthful age of 17 , to a small french woman named __**'**__Belica Denise Feuletra__**'**__ and got five kids out of her before she ran away . Nobody knows exactly where she is currently ._

_All people had heard was that she had written a private letter to her husband's mother ,claiming that Orjalen beat her to near-death after their fifth child .So feeling helpless she had to escape one way or another .In a haze she left everything behind , children,clothes,money . _

_There was a rumor that she had a lover and three new children in France, but nobody is certain ._

_Orjalen soon married another woman from Germany named ' Natasha Grün " who he met in Berlin shortly after giving up his 'lost wife ' search . Together the handsome couple have six children all together -all boys .  
_

* * *

_**Second Child .**  
_

_Lord__**' **__Diluka Tranacht Alencrest __**', **__was a new court magistrate of England and quickly rising to become one of the youngest judge __**' **of __age 23__**' **__at the time .He was beautiful like his mother ,while not as built as his father . Diluka still had his mothers silvery locks infused with his own youthful black streaks . He often wore his hair in a low pony tail . His eyes were dark violet like his mothers , and his body structure was - deathly skinny._

_Diluka aimed to distance himself from his families wrecking image, because his greedy aunt had played his mother for a fool and nearly bled her dry of his fathers riches .Diluka held no interested in marriage and children like his brother . He fancied the bachelor life style and constant . He had ten sweethearts that lived in multiple countries around the world. _

_His most favorite girlfriend ,was one whom he'd brought from her country to live with him in England . Her name was' Marisa Tovain Yavich' ,she was born a lovely Russian girl who enjoyed hiking and hunting. She was a fiery young woman built for travailing and snowy climates , yet Diluka showered her with useless gifts and shut her inside his house like some foreign trophy . Marisa hated him with a passion and secretly yearned to be back in her home land with her lover 'Nickolas '. _

* * *

_**Third Child .**  
_

_Lord' Nolan Antony Orthine Alencrest' had been very close to her sister since they were only two years apart from each other . He adored her just as their father had . Nolan even allowed his sister to sleep with him when she suffered one of her night terrors . She had never gotten over their father's death properly .Nolan enjoyed physiology and aimed to become a psychiatrist when he finished his studies . He has no plans of marriage even though he did have very valiant offers from ladies around the country.  
_

_Nolan wanted to leave his home with Seras, and travel to Belgium . He'd always liked the photographs his mother took when she visited her cousin Noel in Brugge.  
_

* * *

_**Last Child .**  
_

_Lady 'Seras Alaina Alencrest '_ ,_ was a gifted young lady , she enjoyed fine arts and musical productivity . Her father was one of England's most finest and well known painters . he would often take his daughter with him when he went to a __gallery or a museum._

_ Even though Seras was only sixteen , she still felt like she had a lot to prove being the last of all her brothers. She knew the kind of woman her aunt was after a few years of living with her .Marguerite was a dirty hussy , a conniving and malevolent sow. Seras vowed to restore her family name with the respect that she- herself would personally go out into the world and create with her own voice .Fueled by her other passions such as music skills and artistic talents. _

* * *

**_Chapter one : Golden Autumn_**.

_Deep within the outstretching twines of raw senna trees over small golden bushes and red thickets laid a natural formed glen . _

_It the middle of the a small egg shaped pond lived a rife of algae covered roots and branches peaking out of the waters surface . Six large white imported koi fish with bright amber fins and golden scales, flitted beneath the shimmering surface . They spent everyday of their lives just playing among the thick chords of large green lily pads that floated on the glittering pond. _

_Around the leaf littered bank of the pond lived a marvelous assortment of trees . From the five large White Birches- to the chunky Pillared Willows with their extending branches reaching out for the suns warmth . _

_A petite girl with a lemon-meringue colored Victorian dress, sat under the gracious shadow of a reclining Elm tree nearest to the edge of the egg shaped pond._

_She laid back on the deeply knotted trunk with it's ruffled bark and almond shaped holes where a few squirrels chased each other into . _

_There was a grand oak tree that resided next to the small Elm tree. When the Elm sapling had sprouted under the concave roots of the large tree . The lovely Elm grew and intertwined around the ancient oak . With the support of the large oak and a patch of sunlight everyday . The Elm developed over a number of years into the tree it was today. _

_The Lord Oak was quite larger than Lady Elm , it held an a protectiveness over the Elm ._

_They were like lovers intertwined at their roots and branches .Forever touching and holding each other dearly, they expressed their lawful union to the rest of the forest. Near by, a dying Maple tree yearns for the attention of the Oak . _

_Within the rich dark brown ridges of the grand oak lived little colonies of forest creatures. From quirky little field mice -to the sleeping large horned owls that lived deep within the left half of gigantic the twisted trunk . _

_There four layers of the girl's ruffled laces to the bottom of her dress . All layers were embroidered together in flavorful layers that shone with a complex stages of tedious hours spent working on it . Even the vanilla corset that hugged her slender torso had small golden trimmings with french stitching in the spines of unbearable apparel . _

_The silky white sleeves almost equally blended into the tone of her pearly white skin . _

_Her little lips took the shape of cupids bow. The lovely curve of her bottom lip was decorated with a clean pink tint . _

_With her eyes cast down at her work , she had briefly finished her charcoal sketching of the pond . With a few simple flicks of her wrist , she placed her signature upon the note pad . One could easily admire her rosy cheeks as she smiled at her skilled illustration ._

_The sun had settled down through the golden forest opening of the swooning trees and deep dips of the intertwined branches . The bright face of the sun formed a warm and gentle spot light for her as she set aside her work and stood from her leafy seat with the violin in her hand. _

_With her free hand she patted the leaves off her dress and then she took careful steps the the edge of the pond . Some figures of the fish within the glistening water skimmed the surface. _

* * *

_**The White Violin .**  
_

_Seras lifted the violin and placed the shoulder pad in between her shoulder and her collar bone. She moved it around till she found a comfortable position ,she then proceeded to rest her chin on the black chin rest . _

_She kept a softened grip on the neck with a steady hand as she plucked the strings of the finger board in a peculiar manor ._

_When she was satisfied with tweaking a few of the black nobs ,she placed the bow across the upper portion of the bridge . She began to move her fingers smoothly as she opened her mouth to sing with the tune of the instrument. _

_She closed her eyes and took a simple breath as she ran the bow across in slow harmonious directions. Her lips shivered after a random gust of breeze . Her plump pink lips parted and she began to sing along with every lengthening note. _

" _**He's alone in his house ooout there...  
**_

…_**. Far, far awayyy,...  
**_

…_**. He sleeps with his eyes opennn."**_

_She smiled at a little chipmunk who had stopped chomping on berries and stared at her as she sang. _

" _**He was so sad ,lasttt night...  
**_

…_**. innn this house out thereee...  
**_

…_**.. he took my hand...  
**_

_**….and whispered."**_

_The notes floated from her lips like chimes in the wind as she sung deeply . Her lips apart with a deep thronging of bitter emotion spilling out through her voice . _

" _**And life is so sadddd...  
**_

_** …. in this houseeee out thereee,...  
**_

_** ... his window's alrighttt...  
**_

…_**. his garden is wonderfullllll. "**_

_The golden koi fish that played at the ponds surface paused to listen to her sad silhouette , even the birds silenced themselves to hear her express a new kind of internal grief upon the attentive listeners called the woods. _

"_**But this waterfall salt tearssss...  
**_

…_**. Comes frommm him,...  
**_

…_**. He will fill his houseeee."**_

_She was startled by a figure who had come down the the bank , she curiously looked over to see a small girl in a white outfit .The petite girl came over and stood away from her by three feet . She just stared out at the lake and seemed to be waiting for Seras to continue . _

_Seras turned her head slowly and looked out at the lake to continue her personal ballad. Seras's lavender eyes reflected back at her from the glittering pond as she began to sing again . _

_**" He takes my handdd...  
**_

_** .. and whispersss ….  
**_

…_**. I'll drown when I see youuu,...  
**_

_** ... I'll drown when I see youuu,..  
**_

_** ... I'll drown when I see youuu "**_

_Seras closed her eyes as she felt a cold spell creep up her spine . It was a lingering bitterness ,both raw and unquenchable .A thirsty pain that gorged itself with hate and ruthlessness . This was the same way she'd felt ,when her father was pronounced dead that one early morning in September. _

"**These tears run so fast...  
**

** ... in his house out there...  
**

** ... ... he tried to get out,...  
**

** ...his house took his hand and **

** ... and whispered .."**

Seras could feel the salty tears forming at the ducts of her eyes .

"**You'll never escapeee...  
**

…**...from this sad, sad houseeee,...  
**

…**.I take his handddd,...  
**

** . ..we sinkkkk." **

_She kept singing and allowed the bow to drop from her fingers . It fell upon a pile of crisp leaves and laid looking up at her as she slipped the violin from under her chin and held it above her head. _

"**I'll drownnn when I see youuu,...  
**

** ...I'll drownnn when I see youuu,...  
**

** ... I'll drownnn when I see youuu,..  
**

…**I d-doooo. "**

_She strained to finish the last word as she gaze on a small bolder in front of her . Raising her arms high she angled the base of her violin over it. A lonely tear stole away down the tip of her nose dropping upon her frilly blouse . The tear was absorbed into the lite yellow fabric as she uttered a few silent weeps. _

* * *

_**Visitor .**  
_

She shut her eyes tightly spilling more tears , not caring if anyone was watching. She was trying to will herself to smash the priceless item upon the rock in front of her .She prayed for along time for her nightmares to end but god never answered .

Though the swaying breeze and glittering base of the pond her reflection was watching her ,with all the pain engrossed upon her fragile face . She let lose a pent gasp that no sooner had converted into a string of tender sobs . Seras dropped to her knees shoving the white violin into her chest like it was her fathers corpse .

Her face nuzzled into the head of the violin along with her sleeve as she cried for her father.

The tiny girl that had been next to her was now turned fully to her. The girl made her way over to where Seras had fallen .

* * *

_**Drying eyes.**_

_The girl had long hair that hung down in black waves , the ends of the strands touched her petite little chest and lower back . Her small shoulders were covered by a white blazer and her hips adorn by pearly slacks. _

_Her skin was unusually pale with ashen mixtures upon the contrast of her face ,due to the impeding light of the sun upon the girls in the glen . Her scarlet eyes were visible behind the dark circular specks she wore along with a small beaded white hat and gloves to match . _

_" Does that memory upset you ? " She said in a curious tone as she came to rest next to Seras on her knees. Seras lifted her head and smiled out at the water bitterly. _

_" It's nothing but a dream , A dream I'd like to wake up from . Yet , some how I keep falling back down into the same suffocating darkness that haunts me in my sleep. " Seras said as dried her eyes with a small silk napkin after she set the violin aside . _

_The small girl took Seras's hands in her own and placed them on her lap while she looked up fondly at her. _

_"The pain of a lost love one never disappears with rage . It is a delicate process much like growing roses .If you want the pain to leave your heart you must grow a rose of acceptance deep within yourself , starting here . " She said pointing at Seras chest , then her eyes widened and grew into a darkened scowl ._

_" My what large breasts you have !" She said in astonishment looking at the round melons upon Seras's chest. Her glasses slid down her nose as she watched the giant rounds move up and down from Seras's breathing. The girl grew a sly smile and started to poke them , watching as they redefined themselves . _

_" W-what are you doing !" Seras said with a more or less violated tone . Her lavender eyes widened as the girls small hands caressed her large breasts , kneading them and staring in amazement. Seras jumped and felt herself growing amused by the small girl's curios nature . _

_" What ? You've never seen breasts like mine before ? " She said stifling her own laugh with a hand. _

_" Never ever lady ! Hey are they real ? " The black haired girl said poking them more, then she started to flick them fondly. _

_"It's like playing with big fun bags of dough ! Squish ! Squish ! " She giggled in a sweet voice and bounced them up and down . _

_Seras smiled awkwardly and nodded as the girl's smile grew mischievous ._

_The petite girl tackled Seras over and rubbed her face into the bounty of vanilla scented bosom . Seras fell over on her back and laughed heavily with her limbs thrashing about ._

_" H-Hey ! T-That tickles ! S-Stop AHAAHAHA ! " . She cried as the girl got on top of her straddling her waist . The girls face rested on top of the soft mounds nuzzling them . She inhaled the sweet scent coming from the elder girl below . _

_Seras stopped laughing and exhaled soundly into the forest air. She lifted her head and looked down at the girl on her chest , who peeked back at her with red eyes from behind her black curtained bangs. Seras swiped them from in front of her tiny face ._

_The tip of Seras's finger brushed the end of the girls nose making her squeak like a tiny little mouse . Seras only laughed kindheartedly at the little girl on top of her , She laid back in the crunchy leaves and stroked the back of the girls head lovingly. The rest of her limbs along with her hair,were sprawled out on to the bed of autumn leaves. _

_The girl lifted her head and rested her chin on top of Seras breasts , she played with a lock of long platinum blond hair. _

" _What is your name boobs ? " She said tilting her head sweetly . _

_Seras looked up at the glowing leaves that painted the roof of the forest and smiled. _

" _My name Is Seras Alencrest , now what should I call you ? " She said sitting up on her elbows and tenderly poked the girls cheek . _

_The girl on her chest puffed out her cheeks and laughed fondly. _

" _People call me Girly , I think I like Boobs better for your name though ! SQUISHY !" she said diving back into the large rack under her face. _

_Seras giggled heavily and stroked the back of Girly's head gingerly. _

"_Would you like to hear a story Girly ? " Seras said looking down at Girly , who nodded her head eagerly . _

"_Well , when I was young I had riddled plentifully by the placement of all these trees . So I asked my father in a silly little tone. "_

* * *

_**Flash back .**_

_"Papa why is the elm tree the only one that is close to the oak ? "._

_He looked at me with a beautiful smile and put an arm around my shoulder lovingly. _

_"Well little one , Those trees aren't ordinary trees . " I looked at him astounded as he continued ._

_" The Elm tree was a gift to the oak , kind of like a life mate . See , the oak tree was once called Thebecari the mighty . He was a broad young Oak who hated other trees , so when given the chance he would crush any seed before it could sprout into a sapling . "_

_I looked at him with a frown ._

_"Why would he do that ? " I asked in a grumpy tone ._

_My father smiled and he pinched my nose . "It was because he knew none of the seeds that grew around him were worthy of his love and affection ."_

_I looked at him with a glare._

_''How does he know if they're right for him or not ?" I fitted. My father only laughed at my expression and hugged me. _

" _Thebecari was a spirit of the forest , so to reward him for his beguilement from any trees he deemed unworthy . Civosoli the Fern Goddess, came out of the lake naked and asked Thebecari what he desired most. Thebecari had no trouble asking for a mate that would be his equal and love him till the end of time. "'_

_I looked at him with widened eyes and almost popped out of my skin . "Will he get achieve his mate ? " I asked happily ._

_My father only poked my nose and stuck his tongue out. "If you allow me to finish , you might figure it out ." I nodded my head and waited for him to continue._

_He took a small humble breath , then he continued on ._

_"Civosoli actually felt generous and presented him with two mates. Thebecari took a look at the first lover who was actually Civosoli's daughter ,Tuvalu. She was a honey brown Maple tree with big huge branches and a handsomely engorged trunk . He liked the sight of her , but he felt she would forget about him and would want to be free after a time. So he took a look at the second lover , who happened to be a tiny little Elm seed named Ellia . There was nothing remotely special about this seed , only the outside coating of her had a beautiful gold tint. Thebecari felt his heart nearly melt at the sight of the young seed. Though she was not even born yet, Ellia held beauty and love without even knowing it. She was innocent and pure , just like he wanted in a mate ."_

_I blushed and poked him. "She sounds like me , Papa. "_

_He laughed and she picked me up . "I agree love , and with her in his world everyday , Thebecari felt the forest would become more beautiful and never lonely again. Thebecari rejected Tuvalu and chose Ellia over her. Tuvalu was hurt and desired for Thebecari's love , so she asked Civosoli to place her near Thebecari so she could gaze upon him though time. Civosoli had not the heart to deny her daughter's wishes and placed her near Thebecari . Nearly fifty one years later Ellia had grown into an adult Elm , she had reclined her trunk so she could intertwine with her lover -Thebecari and keep him warm through the winter season . "_

_I patted my cheeks and smiled wolfishly . "That's so cute ! She was like his sweater ."_

_My father nodded his head and ruffled my hair with a hardy chuckle. _

"_Do you understand why these trees are placed the way they are now, Seras ?" He asked me as I stroked a root from Thebecari ._

_"Yes father , It is because Lady Elm and Lord Oak are destined to be lovers . " He chucked as he patted my head looking up at the trees. _

" _That's right darling . " He said as he sketched the pond again with some water colored pencils._

_I sat watching as some white doves played within the pond in front of us . _

_**End flash back .** _

* * *

_**In the Glen .**  
_

"_That was very lovely Boobs . " Girly said looking up at the trees in awe ._

" _Oh by the way Girly ,I've never heard of that name before . You must be a unique girl . " Seras said poking Girly's nose . _

_Girly looked up from her new found haven and smirked . _

_'As if Seras had any idea of what she was holding. '_

_Unfortunately she never got the hint for a faraway voice had interrupted their bonding._

_Seras jumped at her voice and turned pale with fear.  
_

_Girly lifted her head with a frown and nearly bust into tears during their space of shared emotions .  
_

_" Boobs don't leave yet ! " Girly said with her large scarlet eyes pleading with Seras to reconsider as she wrapped her arms about Seras's waist.  
_

_Seras sat up and looked at Girly with an apologetic smile as she hugged her back softly .It just wasn't in her nature to disobey her aunt. If she did ever do it ,there would be a punishment waiting for her . Seras knew that Marguerite loved to cause her unnecessary pain- for her daughter had always been jealous of her niece with a passion .  
_

" _I'm sorry but my Aunt Marguerite is calling me , I must say good evening to you Girly for fear of my own safety. " She said in a hushed tone lowering her head . Quietly she stood up to gather her belongings and looked back at Girly with a smile. _

_" Hold out your hands Girly , I've have something to give you. " She said coming over to stand apart from her and looked down with a smile.  
_

_Girly's eyes brightened as she held out her hands . She looked curiously up at Seras and waited.  
_

_Seras kindly set a small vial of perfume into Girly's tiny hands and kissed her forehead . _

" _My father bought me this when I was younger , I always loved this scent because it's not smelly like the rest of women I've been around . So I give this to you upon our meeting ." She said stroking her cheek with a slight warmth that made Girly tingle . Seras removed her hand from Girly's cold cheek and turned away -but be for she left she turned her head back at girly and asked lastly.  
_

_ "Do think of me fondly wont you ? Oh-my it's getting dark . I think you should go home as should I. So this is good-bye for now my dear Girly."She said with her violin on her back and bag on her shoulder . Seras gripped her dress rufflings and rushed off home .Her bright platinum curls faded behind some Birches and Willows while the bright yellow dress was swallowed up by a pack of golden bushes .  
_

_Girly stood watching sadly after her holding the vial . She turned to the elm after feeling a force of dark energy enter the forest ._

_Girly smiled to someone nearby , looking over at a shadow that was leaning on the darkened half of the elm. _

" _I like Boobs, may we keep her ? " She asked, turning to watch the direction where the girl had disappeared into . _

_The shadow under the tree only replied with a few words. _

" _Soon ,very soon . " _

_Girly nodded her head and opened the small dove shaped plug to the glass vial . She smelled the scent of the young woman whom she now considered her personal property . _

" _Boobs , you will be ours ...very soon . " She said as she walked into the shadowed form . Her arms curled around the figure and she rested her head on what seemed to be a chest. _

_"I'm ready to go master ." She said rubbing her nose into the dark shadow above her .  
_

_Her body was enveloped into the shadow and with a burst it manifested into a ruby finch ._

_ The finch looked back at the direction the girl had left in before it opened its wings ._

_It looked around with its flickering red eyes as it flew back to the darkening part of the forest . _

* * *

_**Next chapter coming soon ! :)**  
_

_**( Song by : Soley.**_

_**(Title : I'll drown .  
**_


End file.
